Cheer Me On!
by VintageAllycat
Summary: Troy leaves Gabriella. She gets a new boyfriend... but he returns. Now she's torn between two lovers...who does she really love? A troyella?
1. Leave Me on My Own

_**Title:** Cheer me on!_

_**Author:** xpinkdiamondx_

_**Summary:** Troy leaves Gabriella. She gets a new boyfriend…but he returns. Now she's torn between two lovers… who does she really love? A troyella?_

On the way to their new house, Troy thought about Gabriella and what had happened the night before.

**Flashback**

"Gabi, we need to talk," said Troy

"Those words are never good! What's wrong with me?" cried Gabriella

"There's nothing wrong with you! It's just…" began Troy

"What? So everything's just peachy? And we're all a-ok?"

Troy tried desperately to comfort an almost hysterical Gabriella while cursing under his breath for using the "we need to talk" phrase. She put her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Troy bent down and stroked Gabi's hair. Everything was so silent that he could hear his girlfriend's heavy breathing.

"Listen, don't say a word, I….I have to move. My dad got a new job in New York and I'm going tomorrow. I don't think that we should stay together," Troy said, He could hear Gabriella sniffle.

"I'm not good with long distance relationships. It wouldn't be alright," he continued softly.

Suddenly Gabriella sat up. He could see red circles under her eyes.

"I have to say goodbye…I…I'll come with you and see you off!" she whispered "We can make it work!"

"No Gabi," Troy said

"I know we can Troy! You're leaving me!"

"If you come with me I won't be able to leave," he said sadly

Gabriella sat silently but weakly.

"Besides, if I come back, you'll probably be off with some other dude!" Troy laughed trying to lighten the mood, but Gabriella remained serious. He kissed her the last time, stared into her chocolate brown eyes and then walked away.

**End of Flashback**

Suddenly Troy remembered he had turned off his phone. He took it out of his back pocket

_1 missed call_

_1 text message_

He checked the text message

_Dude, call me, Chad_

Surprised he dialled Chad's number. It rang twice until he picked up

(**bold-Troy**, _Italics-Chad_)

_Dude, where have you been? I called you like an hour ago_

**I had my phone off. I was…**

_Never mind that_

**Hey, aren't you meant to be in Miss Darbus' class? She has zero tolerance for…**

_We finished school early. Anyway, Gabriella's been silent in class. She didn't answer a question! Did you tell her you were going?_

**Well…**

Chad hung up


	2. Love at first sight

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella was sitting in the lunch hall, waiting for Taylor. Why did he only tell her a day before he went? But Taylor broke her thoughts.

"Ok," said her best friend sitting down beside her, "I've got you coke, a sandwich, kitkat…"

"I'm really not…"Gabriella started

"an apple and crisps, what d'you want first?"

"hungry, I'm not hungry," she finished

Taylor looked troubled "You have to eat something, Gabi. Just because Troy…" tried Taylor

"Actually, I think I'll go to the library, you know-study and stuff," Gabi quickly collected some books and dashed out into the hallway.

Gabriella looked backwards, and sighed. It wasn't right to avoid Taylor…and food, but she didn't feel quite right since Troy left. As she turned around, she bumped into a guy. Her books were scattered all over the floor. Her and the boy bent down to pick them up, they both stood up and the boy stuck out his hand,

"Matt,"

"Gabriella," she said taking his hand

"Sorry about bumping into you," Matt said nervously

"Oh, that was my fault, I wasn't looking," she replied sweetly

There was an awkward silence, Gabriella looked down at the tiled floor and Matt put his hands in his pockets.

"Umm…this may sound really random, but do you wanna go out sometime, like on a date? Nowhere fancy, like dinner at a café?" he asked nervously

"Umm…well actually…" she said

"No, I get it, you already have a boyfriend," he shrugged and turned around to walk away. Gabriella thought of three things in one second. Troy. New York. Really cute guy who'd just asked her out.

"No, wait Matt. I'd love to go out on a date with you. Let's say Saturday? Call me later and we'll figure something out! M-Kay?" said Gabriella, stopping a surprised Matt.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

"No!" she laughed

"Well, I'll call you after basketball practice the," Matt smiled "Bye Gabriella,"

"Right back at ya Matt!" she giggled and headed to the library.

**AN So this is my 2nd chapter and I hope I get at least 5 reviews because I'm not sure whether I should carry it on or not, so R&R thanx…xpinkdiamondx**


	3. IMing

**Chapter 3**

_freakymathgurl: _Gabriella Montez

_xglitterlikethatx: _Sharpay Evans

_cananyonesolvethis?: _Taylor McKessie

_heshootshescores: _Matt Adams

_hoopsdude24: _Troy Bolton

_danforth369: _Chad Danforth

_freakymathgurl _

_xglitterlikethatx_

_cananyoneslovethis?_

_has signed on_

freakymathgurl: guess what? I met a really cute guy

xglitterlikethatx: really?

canayonesolvethis?: really

freakymathgurl: but he didn't call

cananyonesolvethis?: Oh…why not

freakymathgurl: Why not? Why not? idk…

xglitterlikethatx: maybe he didn't like u

freakymathgurl: he asked me out tho…

_danforth360_

_has signed on_

danforth360: wot's up?

freakymathgurl: i am so MAD at him!

danforth360: ok…

cananyonesolvethis?: hey chad, gabi's just a lil upset

danforth360: why?

cananyonesolvethis?: a guy forgot to call

danforth360: why?

xglitterlikethatx: idk

Danforth360: why?

xglitterlikethatx?

freakymathgurl?

cananyonesolvethis?

danforth360?

xglitterlikethatx?

cananyonesolvethis?

freakymathgurl?

danforth360: Stop! Can I invite someone to the chat?

freakymathgurl: sure

_heshootshescores_

_has signed on_

heshootshescores: hey

danforth360: this is Matt Adams

freakymathgurl: OMG…

xglitterlikethatx: wat?

danforth360: matt, dis is taylor, sharpay and Gabriella

heshootshescores: Gabriella? As in Gabriella montez?

xglitterlikethatx: mn hm

freakymathgurl: u didn't call me back!

heshootshescores: u didn't give me your number!

freakymathgurl: still!

xglitterlikethatx: give him a break he couldn't do anything

freakymathgurl: yeah ok

heshootshescores: can I have your number?

freakymathgurl: GABI NO!

danforth360: wtf…

cananyonesolvethis?: there might be cyber-stalkers or something!

freakymathgurl: oh yeah

heshootshescores: confused…your number?

Freakymathgurl: wot is tay's rite tho?

xglitterlikethatx: I'll give you her number 07942127874

heshootshescores: cheers, I'll call now

_heshootshescores _

_has signed off_

freakymathgurl: Shar! That's my old number! Wot were u thinking?

xglitterlikethatx: idk…

freakymathgurl: wot if I don't meet him again?

xglitterlikethatx: idk…

freakymathgurl: wot if he gets off with some other girl?

xglitterlikethatx: IDK!

_xglitterlikethatx_

_has singned off_

freakymathgurl: I gotta see if I can find him!

_freakymathgurl_

_has signed off_

cananyonesolvethis?: ok…

danforth360: dat was weird

cananyonesolvethis?: yeah

_hoopsdude24_

_has signed on_

hoopsdude24: wots up?

cananyonesolvethis?: Troy! OMG! Troy!

danforth360: guess who I am Troy!troy OMG!

cananyonesolvethis?: what have you been up to?!?

danforth360: wot's happened? what school do you go to? what do u do now?!? Where do u live? When do u sleep? When did u last use the toilet?!?

Hooposdude24: …

Cananyonesolvethis?: Chad, not funny

danforth360: soz

canayonssolvethis?: so wot is up?

Hoopsdude24: well I still play hoops, sing, play hoops

danforth360: cool

_freakymathgurl_

_has signed on_

freakymathgurl: wat did I miss?

hoopsdude24: can u tell gabi I said "hi" from troy?

_freakymathgurl_

_has signed off_

hoopsdude24: OMG I didn't even see her there! God!

cananyonesolvethis?: troy, do u have a girlfriend?

danforth360: yeah man?

hoopsdude24: well I've been on a date or 2, had some kisses. None really seemed quite rite

hoopsdude24: you know what I mean?

cananyonesolvethis?: not really, but do u still like gabi?

danforth360: u can tell us

hoopsdude24: well kinda, I was really comfortable around her y'know?

danforth360: yeah.anyway I g2g

cananyonesolvethis: me 2

_danforth360_

_cananyonesolvethis?_

_has signed off_

hoopsdude24: well bye

_hoopdude24_

_has signed off_

_heshootshescores_

_has signed on_

heshootshescores: wtf? Gabi told me she'd come back on!

_heshootshescores_

_has signed off_

**I'm sorry, I really wanted to try an IM-ing one. Next chapter will go back to normal! Promise! 10 reviews for the next chapter so R&R and stay positive! Wow this is longest chapter I've written so far! xpinkdiamondx**


	4. Moving back

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'll make up, promise! Anyone in London seen the snow? x-pd-x**

The school bell rang and Gabriella ran to catch up with Taylor and Sharpay.

"Hey!" Gabriella cried.

"And?" they asked.

"What?" she replied, puzzled.

"We know that you found Matt and immediately went on a date! What did you do?" asked Sharpay.

"Did you kiss?" added Taylor eagerly.

Gabriella blushed a little.

"Yes, we did but he was the perfect gentleman, walking me to the door paying for the dinner and…" she said.b

"What?"

"He has an Audi convertible!"

All three girls shrieked with laughter much to the annoyance of the hall monitor who gave them detention. After class Gabriella got a phone call.

**Hello?**

Gabi?

**Speaking.**

It's MattI had a really good time last night. Do you wanna go out again?

**How about tomorrow? At my house, my parents are away and it'll be really fun.**

…ok then, bye Gabi.

Gabriella stopped for a second and remembered for a second that Troy used to call her Gabi. Then she remembered that Troy was in New York probably with another girlfriend.

**Bye Matt.**

Meanwhile in New York Troy was thinking about Gabriella while shooting hoops with his dad.

"Troy! Get your head in the game. Focus!" his dad shouted at him.

Troy groaned and scored a goal.

"What's on your mind?" his dad asked. Troy hesitated then said, "I miss all my friends in Albercerque especially Chad." And Gabriella he thought privately.

"You miss them that much?"

"Yeah."

"Tell you what, let's move back to Albercerque."

"What??" exclaimed Troy, amazed.

"You see this job isn't what I expected and I've been in contact with the principal of East High. He said that I could come back to coach and you too."

"Seriously? I can go back?"

"If you want too." Coach Bolton shrugged. "Your mum doesn't really like New York anyway."

Troy thought about how he had dumped Gabriella and what she would say if he moved back.

"Let's do it." He said determinedly.

**I know the end is kind of cheesy but he loves her and they need to get together somehow! R&R! xpinkdiamondx**


	5. Moving Back Part 2

**Hi! New chapter is up and running! R&R!**

Gabriella was preparing for Matt to come over. Her parents had just left and she dressed in a pink mini-skirt with a glittery black top. She brushed her hair and added cute slides. She put on mascara, eye shadow and pink lipstick. Then her doorbell rang. Gabriella rushed downstairs and opened the door. It was Matt with a bunch of roses.

"Oh, Matt!"

"They're for you; I thought you'd like them."

"Like them? I love them!"

She kissed him on the lips and then showed him into the house, leaving the door accidentally open.

"I thought that we'd watch a movie so I rented The Notebook."

Gabriella said leading him into her bedroom. She had a plasma screen and a queen sized bed. They both sat down on the bed and started watching the movie.

Troy was driving to Gabriella's house. The family had just arrived home and Troy wanted to surprise her. But he had broken up with her. Maybe they could get back together…

They were watching the movie but neither of them was really concentrating on it. Suddenly Matt leaned in towards her and kissed her. Gabriella kissed him back. He pushed his tongue at her teeth to open her mouth and she did. It turned into a full make out session. Gabriella's arms slid around his neck and his hands were around her petite waist.

Once Troy had driven into the parking space near Gabi's house he walked up to the door. But when he knocked on it, the door opened.

"Hello?" he said confused. "Gabriella? Miss Montez?"

He went upstairs and looked in all the rooms until he got to Gabi's room. She was obviously there, the TV was on. Troy opened the door to reveal Gabriella and another guy making out! Gabriella looked up and saw Troy.

"Troy! How did you get in? What are you doing here?"

"Umm…"now that the boy and Gabi were staring at him, he recognized the boy as Matt Adams, his friend from the basketball team. "The door was open and no one seemed home. Also I've come back to Albercerque."

"Cool man! This is Gabriella, you sang with her for the musical. We were watching a movie." Said Matt and Gabriella blushed.

"Oh, is that right?" said Troy, seems like you were doing more than just watching a movie.

"We're going out," Gabriella said.

"I think I should go…help my mom unpack and stuff."

"Sure. You can come sit with us at school and stuff."

"Thanks…" Troy ran downstairs feeling a little left out. Matt was his friend from basketball and he felt hurt because Matt had known that Him and Gabi used to date but he **had **broken up with her and Matt **had** kindly offered his, let's say, services.

Now he thought how ironic it was that he had joked that Gabi would be off with some other dude when he came back. To take his mind off of it he called Chad.

**Hey**

What's up?

**I've moved back home**

Cool. Coming back to basketball?

**Yeah. I went to Gabi's**

And?

**She was making out with some other dude.**

Bummer. Who?

**Matt Adams**

On our team?

**Mm Hm**

It was kind of your fault, dumping her and all, you know, no offence

**None taken**

Well, see you at school!

**Yeah, bye**

Then Troy drove home, showered and fell asleep in his old bed.

That's the next chapter everyone!...longer than the others seeing as I'm a slow typer!

See you! 

xpinkdiamondx

xxx

xx

x


	6. Chemistry Lessons

**Look everyone! What's that I see? Is it a piece of homework? Is it a stupid blank piece of paper? NO! It's a new chapter of Cheer me on! **I'm cheesy huh?** (giggles)**

**xpdx**

At school, Gabriella caught up with Matt and kissed him on the cheek. They linked their hands and walked down the hallway together with some stunned stares from onlookers. The cheerleaders seemed to look approvingly. There were loads of whispers in the hallways.

"…Isn't that Gabriella Montez?..."

"…and Matt the basketball guy, right?..."

"…didn't she use to date Troy Bolton?..."

"…oh he was so cute!..."

"…and hot…"

"…is she popular now?..."

"…where is Troy Bolton anyway?..."

"…I here he came back…"

"…really…"

Above the whispers Gabriella asked Matt, "Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"Umm…sorry Gabi I have basketball practice with the guys and the cheerleaders are coming."

"It's alright," she replied. She was used to having to miss dates for her boyfriend to go to basketball practice. After all, she used to go out with Troy Bolton. They went their separate ways and then Gabriella groaned when she realised that she had Chemistry with Troy (the lesson!) They were partners and had to do an experiment today. She walked into class, found her seat next to Troy and sat down.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Umm…hi," Troy said.

"You done any of this stuff at your other school?" she asked.

"Not really," he sighed, "What's in that tube thingy?"

"I guess freaky math girl will have to do it!" she joked.

"Yeah, I guess. Teach me that stuff that you're doing."

"Mm hm."

They both worked for a while and then Gabriella realised that she needed her folder to find out the answer to the equation she was working on. It was nearer Troy.

"Troy, can you pass me the folder?"

But Troy wasn't listening, he was looking at a vial changing colour. Gabriella sighed and reached across Troy's lap to get her folder, but Troy turned at the wrong moment, Gabriella tripped and fell on his lap. They were both shocked for a moment and each wanted to kiss each other.** It didn't happen!!**

_We do have chemistry _Gabi thought as she picked herself up. They finished the rest of the lesson in an awkward silence.


	7. Authors note

**Hi just wanted to apologise for not updating recently, I got so much to do at school!**

**I'll submit another chapter soon, I promise!**

**Check out my other story, How to lose a guy in ten days!**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


End file.
